User talk:Xzan Tamasee/Xzan Tamasee
It already says he was raised by his uncle. Please read before applying critizm.. And as for the "ee", as quoted from halopedia: "Since the Great Schism, '''most' Sangheili in the rebellious faction have removed their name of the '-ee' suffix."'' Just because the four main sangheili characters from Halo 3 did so, does not mean all of them did. Note, if you are going to reply citing the theoretical states listed under halopedia, please take heed they are theoretical, and are not canon, because Thel 'Vadamee was one who removed the ee suffix, it is likely his State did as well, thus it is unknown if states take after the suffix, such as the 'ai' swordsman suffix. Ex, State of Kusovai. Xzan Tamasee 05:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, as the article states at the top, do not edit my work without my consent. Xzan Tamasee 06:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Not removing the "ee" following the Schism could be compared to having a Crips tattoo in a room full of Bloods - it would offer misconceptions that might get lethal real fast. It would offer the idea that the Sangheili had not abandoned the Covenant; betraying the race - and as canon shows; when it comes to Sangheili, they kill over honor. Simply put, the retaining the "ee" suffix would much be considered to be quite taboo. Any Sangheili with a brain in its head would follow the example of its leaders in this instance. Also, as per janitorial duties (and the fact you made this page initially on a Category page), you'll find that the edit was a good faith edit - conforming to the HFFW Manual of Style and Editing permissions, given the lack of changed content within the article when the page was moved.}} Your quote only added to the substance of my original reply. They both dropped the suffix. Just because they chose to, does not mean they all did. Most =/= All. The main characters did, yes. Your reply seems to just be assuming and making up things to better suit your argument. And I specifically made the article as a category so I could have those cool little picture things under notable events, now thats gone. I feel the need to clarify that the "ee" suffix doesn't apply to all Sangheili; the all-superior and his colleagues still retain the "ee" suffix, and do note that the was written after Halo 3. This hints the possibility that those without the "ee" suffix means that they no longer abide by the Covenant code, and in effect do not believe in the Great Journey, and that those with "ee" suffix still does. So, the author is correct when referring to the article in Halopedia. However, please sign your comments using ~~~~... — subtank (7alk) 17:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Xytan is just one of the examples of those who retain the suffix. It's official use is that of denoting military service. Like Xytan, Xzan was very much part of the military after the Great Schism. He just served for the greater good of Sanghelios instead of the Hierarchs post Covenant. Xzan Tamasee 17:34, February 20, 2011 (UTC)